


热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：叫我...-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Amamiya Masaki
Kudos: 1





	热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：叫我...-时生总是来晚一步

热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：叫我...-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cde08d5)

[ 113](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cde08d5)

### [热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：叫我...](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cde08d5)

雨宫雅贵的苦恼其实也称不上苦恼，毕竟他虽每日头疼，却并不完全当回事的过了就忘。

好吧，也不是说他不往心里去，而算是睁一只眼闭一只眼。谁让他那么疼自己的弟弟呢？

“雅贵。”

“叫哥哥。”

这对话每天都在进行。频率从每日一次到五次之间上升为每日两次到五次。

広斗从来都没记住要叫他“哥”，不过雅贵知道自己永远都是，并且对方也一直都将他摆在这一重要的位置上。

当然，这是从一出生就奠定好的，理所当然。不过雅贵没料到世界真是每时每刻都在变。

每天雅贵都要为这个脾气好斗且做事不冷静的弟弟操碎了心，他动嘴皮的时间和动脑子的时间百分之七十都是为了広斗。

为何这小子就是不能好好听自己话呢？

“你倒是好好听哥哥说的话啊，”雅贵的哀叹也差不多要成为自己的口头禅。虽然摆出来哥哥的架子说事，可惜他打心底就猜到对方会是什么反应。

无非就是该做的继续做，该问的继续问，広斗的性格就是如此。

雅贵觉得这多数绝对是自己的责任。

毕竟他自己的性格也没有那么好，只是相对広斗而已。若对手主动招惹过来，他绝对要把对方踢飞。

看来他隐藏的脾气，多半都是因为力气用在了広斗身上而被外表磨没了罢了。

另一方面就是他真的很重视弟弟，感觉自己自父母不在大哥消失后，简直是一手把広斗拉在身边管教的绝世养父…

他曾经深思広斗这性格可能是因为他的溺爱而产生的，虽然他坚信自己根本没有溺爱…

“雅贵。”

“叫哥。”

“雅贵。”

“都说了叫哥！”

“雅贵！”

“什么事，说…”

雨宫雅贵发觉最近自己已经呈现了微妙的放弃趋势，并且对方无视掉他嘱咐的反应也越发强烈。

自己怎么还是开口顺着对方的话让对方继续问下去？可能是因为自己这个人比较懂得节省，不希望浪费时间吧？

但他自己骗不了自己。

同时他另一个句式排列最近也发生了变化。

“你好好听哥的话。”

“你到底能不能好好听哥哥的话？”

“让你叫声哥就这么难吗？让你听话就这么难吗？啊？”

他竟然开始用反问句了！

不过后面那两句他往日都不会说出口的，最近他有点按耐不住而已。但他开口后就有点后悔，他并不喜欢这样和広斗说话。

広斗是唯一会让他因自己脾气而反省的人。

可以望见広斗也因为这话也有点动摇，投来目光的眼睛略微睁大。看来对方还是有听进耳朵里的，雅贵多少欣慰。

“広斗，我说你啊——”

结果他下一句还没开口，对方已经抬屁股走人。雅贵叫也不停，而広斗踩着脚步已经消失没影。

雅贵一巴掌拍在自己额头上抹了把脸，宛如希望把自己无奈的心情给擦掉似的。

或许是他的错觉，怎么觉得动摇以后，広斗的背影显得相当懊恼和不安？难道是因为嫌自己婆婆妈妈不耐烦了吗？自己每日劝阻的到底是谁也不想想！

“气死我了，”雅贵少见的爆出这么一句。杵在原地的他最后叉着腰也不知道找点什么事做，满脑子都是広斗。

最后他决定去酒吧找几个妹子聊天以此转移注意力，却想不到街对面这家酒吧里女人那么少，还各自有了聊天对象。

天底下有谁听得到他内心的呐喊哀叹吗？

在雅贵点了第三杯酒时，终于有妹子找了上来。

或许雅贵那消沉的感觉与酒吧活跃的气氛不同，女孩子一上来就问他是不是有什么心烦事。他们也就这样开启了话题，借着酒劲雅贵把今日的不满都倒了出来。

想不到妹子竟然没一会就要动身离开，雅贵赶紧拉住对方。

“雅贵满嘴都在说那个広斗，好无聊哦。”女孩子不满的撅着嘴，结果被远处熟人一叫就跑了。

这是什么事？雅贵发觉自己的失态。

可恶，広斗那小子把他的泡妹技能都拉低了！

他出门正想要换下一家，却冷不丁看见站在酒吧门口的広斗。看着弟弟，雅贵竟然也认真气不起来。

半是因为对方今日的表现懊恼，半是因为自己对待弟弟时的性格而烦躁，“怎么了？”

“想和你谈一下，”広斗表情说不上来。那双凝视雅贵的眼睛隐含着雅贵不太看得透的感情，这是雅贵没见过的神情，多年一起却才发觉对方不为人知的一面令雅贵难免有点受挫。

难道对方要道歉？还是说对方身体不舒服？

“说吧，什么事。” 

“回去说，”広斗转身就往家里走，雅贵也弄不懂对方有什么不能再路上说的。

“现在说，”雅贵无奈下生出不满。

“…”広斗又不听他的。

“広斗！”雅贵看着对方不想停下脚步的身影，自己愤愤不平的选择站在原地进行抗议。

发现雅贵没跟上来，広斗似乎也注意到自己这样的态度不行。他停下脚步回头和哥哥面对面，因咬住牙而绷紧的面容明显看似有难言之情。

広斗是不善于耐心解释的，此时此刻这就像是遇到了一个大难题。好在他还是用鼻子舒了口气冷静下来，压低的声音只能让雅贵听到。

“哥，回去我有话对你说。”

看着弟弟，雅贵愣了几秒。

大概是幻听了？雅贵告诉自己。

面对这突如其来的一声“哥”，到底是该欣喜若狂，还是该忧心忡忡，雅贵根本分不清。

往前走了几步还没开口确认，広斗已经挎着大步继续往前。

雅贵就和着了魔似的跟上弟弟，可是过完马路他就有点忍不住发问，“你突然怎么了——”

“雅贵。”

他被広斗打断。

看，果然是幻听。

“告诉你多少遍，叫哥…”

“哥。”

今天吹了什么风？

雅贵差点就吃惊的停下脚步立在马路中央让车撞了，但他确定这真不是幻听。

虽说开心是难免的，可広斗声音听起来并不开心。雅贵搞不懂，难道突然改变的叫法令他那么难受？

说不定有一种可能就是，这样叫他只是为了让他顺从的跟上来。他怎么不知道広斗会想到这种事？完全不是広斗的作风，看来広斗的确不对劲！

看在広斗压抑心情的口吻以及那看似难耐急躁的深情而不安，雅贵决定先不在这里拖延，回家好好问问情况。

一进家门雅贵就绕去阴沉沉的広斗身边，皱起眉头好好观察对方脸色。

“你刚才叫我什么？”

“…”

“叫哥哥一声？”

“——雅贵。”

雅贵幻灭似的忍不住乍舌，“你刚才不是——额？！”

万万没想到広斗竟然转身抓住他的双肩猛然一推，硬生生的把他往后晃几步按在了墙上。広斗以拳击为主锻炼的手臂相当有力度，令雅贵不禁皱眉。

“不叫。”雅贵还没开口问对方要干什么，这句话就从広斗牙缝里挤出来。

“什么？”

“我不叫。”看来他是在说关于称呼的问题。

这使得雅贵少见的对広斗燃气火，眼神冲着広斗的双目刺了过去，彼此之间形成了一道诡异的气氛。雅贵抬手一巴掌推开对方按在自己肩上的其中一只手，但是広斗很快就和斗气的孩纸似的把手放了回来，且比之前更有力。

雅贵头疼的深吸口气，随后揪住広斗胸口的衣襟。“我到底是不是你哥？”

“是。”

“那你刚才那话又是什么意思？”

“我不想叫。”広斗回答得相当认真。

“完全听不懂，”雅贵咬着牙。

“不想以单单兄弟的身份叫你，我就想以雅贵这样一个人的称呼来叫你！”

“你到底想说什么——…”雅贵也没深思自己脑海深处瞬间萌生了什么答案，但他真切的感觉到自身的呼吸节奏发生了改变。

“雅贵就是雅贵。”

“这不是废话么…——”

“就是这么一个男人。就是这么一个人站在我眼前。”広斗的话噎的雅贵接不上来。

“雅贵，我想要你。”

雨宫雅贵是个聪明的人，至少他比広斗会动脑子。他觉得自己会在照顾弟弟，以及处理他们兄弟周围这些破事中用上自己所有脑细胞。

然而他现在面对広斗却大脑空白。

自己的教育方针也许是错误的。这一夜雅贵在脑海中好几次都浮现出这句话来安抚自己无法淡定的心。

可这句话很快就融化在了広斗炙热且富有侵占性的吻中。随后雅贵的思维就这样被広斗的一次次贯穿给捣碎，泛白的大脑被泼上了各种色彩，混乱的搅在一起。

雅贵不清楚自己哪根筋出现问题，也许是因为有自己这样一个问题哥哥，才会养出来这样的问题弟弟。

至少他曾梦想自己可以找到个女人，而怀疑此时都是因为自己太偏袒弟弟，谁知道他竟然彻底沉在了对方怀里。

一夜结束后已接近黎明，雅贵感觉自己身体内部就和思维一样揉成一团。

虽然痛，却并不难受，他甚至感觉到一种满足。蜷缩在被子下的肉体就和被重新塑造好似的饱满。

他仍然能感受広斗的存在，对方的肌肤和环绕，就和过去与未来同样伴在身旁。

“雅贵…”

“都说叫——”声音被自己卡在喉咙里，随即他舒了口气让自己放空，“算了。”

几秒钟的时间就这样悄然从沉默下流逝。広斗撑起身子时，被褥的摩擦于安静的空间中格外清晰，随即那张令雅贵感觉熟悉又全新的面容覆盖进了视野。

望着広斗，雅贵涌出不同以往的心情，他不知道该用什么表情作出反应。真是丢脸，他嘲笑自己。

広斗展现的表情此时清晰明了。雅贵发觉这表情和往日的広斗是一样的，只不过自己对于这个表情地理解发生了改变。

为何広斗总是呼唤自己的名字，单纯是他想面对雅贵这个单独个体。

他把雅贵放在了特定的地方，又给了一个特殊的头衔。

雅贵看错了很久，但这只是改变了他们之间的某一点。

他们相互理解，饱含默契。同时又因为太久，而让某些事情蒙在最初的原形下，让人察觉不出变化。即使就摆在眼前，却往往以为是错觉。

“雅贵。”

“嗯。”

[热血街区](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%A1%80%E8%A1%97%E5%8C%BA)[広雅](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BA%83%E9%9B%85)[雨宫兄弟](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%A8%E5%AE%AB%E5%85%84%E5%BC%9F)[high&low](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/high%26low)[雨宫雅贵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%A8%E5%AE%AB%E9%9B%85%E8%B4%B5)[雨宫広斗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%A8%E5%AE%AB%E5%BA%83%E6%96%97)

评论(20)

热度(113)

    1. [](http://qq955421.lofter.com/) [QQ](http://qq955421.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://jina6431.lofter.com/) [衣服尔斯](http://jina6431.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://anty8.lofter.com/) [Anty](http://anty8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://moyufengxiao.lofter.com/) [墨煜枫晓](http://moyufengxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://huoyaosanyouhuozhale.lofter.com/) [杏仁璐](http://huoyaosanyouhuozhale.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://yuexiaduzhuo439.lofter.com/) [月下独酌](http://yuexiaduzhuo439.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://yuejianxingwei.lofter.com/) [泊桑塔娜](http://yuejianxingwei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://zhuangzaiwoyintama.lofter.com/) [世界第一可爱宝蓝z](http://zhuangzaiwoyintama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://yingbubodespair.lofter.com/) [用户以丢失](http://yingbubodespair.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://yingbubodespair.lofter.com/) [用户以丢失](http://yingbubodespair.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://xiaocaomei362.lofter.com/) [猪你的鼻子有两个孔](http://xiaocaomei362.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://5ismytreasurenumber.lofter.com/) [松本良树_漓彻](http://5ismytreasurenumber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://huimofufushanguanghuli.lofter.com/) [美好糖糖🍬](http://huimofufushanguanghuli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://shouhuwofangnaibiaozaizai.lofter.com/) [米奇缪缪屋](http://shouhuwofangnaibiaozaizai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yishanyishanxiaoxingxinglight.lofter.com/) [🌟一闪一闪小星星⭐️light](http://yishanyishanxiaoxingxinglight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://yiliaozhizhong615.lofter.com/) [稻葉柚柚子🍊](http://yiliaozhizhong615.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://yiliaozhizhong615.lofter.com/) [稻葉柚柚子🍊](http://yiliaozhizhong615.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://chendengdeng12.lofter.com/) [☁²](http://chendengdeng12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yan34292.lofter.com/) [琰原海底参物](http://yan34292.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://shkdochan.lofter.com/) [★DOOO酱☆](http://shkdochan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) [Neptune-218℃](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://kuangluandeguigongzi770.lofter.com/) [萧歌](http://kuangluandeguigongzi770.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://tingbottle.lofter.com/) [TingBottle](http://tingbottle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://sangshideyaque.lofter.com/) [雀已经拿魔進枪崩了自己](http://sangshideyaque.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://cczs6.lofter.com/) [瓶时](http://cczs6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://zuonanbuzuo.lofter.com/) [作得很丫](http://zuonanbuzuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://02262.lofter.com/) [赫连连连连大吼一声并](http://02262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://jigujigugalala.lofter.com/) [咵唰唰唰](http://jigujigugalala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://dekhuay.lofter.com/) [只懂耍廢我是大叔](http://dekhuay.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://zhisixiaotianshi.lofter.com/) [血も涙もねえ。](http://zhisixiaotianshi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://jaaaaackrabbit.lofter.com/) [Jaaaaackrabbit](http://jaaaaackrabbit.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://qiran375.lofter.com/) [柒染](http://qiran375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://buran036.lofter.com/) [清瑶](http://buran036.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) [今天也是在墙头上蹦迪](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://3jsbchenchui.lofter.com/) [🤨🌈3JSB · 臣吹💎](http://3jsbchenchui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://tianzhenwuxie938.lofter.com/) [年华虚度](http://tianzhenwuxie938.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://liu-yuxi.lofter.com/) [江海寄余生](http://liu-yuxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://kyling541.lofter.com/) [Kyling](http://kyling541.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://cihsu.lofter.com/) [CIH苏桓](http://cihsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://minsongyue316.lofter.com/) [闵松月](http://minsongyue316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://eluositaowa934.lofter.com/) [俄罗斯套娃](http://eluositaowa934.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://shalizixingtang.lofter.com/) [砂粒子姓唐](http://shalizixingtang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://an646.lofter.com/) [沈未迢](http://an646.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://cristaoalcalino.lofter.com/) [Olefina](http://cristaoalcalino.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://ninomiki816.lofter.com/) [又是夏至](http://ninomiki816.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://buwang343.lofter.com/) [仙子是我的🌝🌝](http://buwang343.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://lanluokasidi.lofter.com/) [蓝落•卡斯蒂](http://lanluokasidi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://aaa87165.lofter.com/) [HL](http://aaa87165.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cd9f3b4)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ce53606)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
